The Addams Family Credits
Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures presents * A Clampett-Burton Production * in Association with: Silver Screen Partners IV and Touchwood Pacific Partners I * "The Addams Family" * With the Voice Talents of: Anjelica Huston, Raul Julia, Christina Ricci, Christopher Lloyd, Jimmy Workman, Judith Malina, Christopher Hart, Dana Ivey, John Franklin, Mercedes McNab, Dan Hedaya, Elizabeth Wilson, Marc Shaiman, Paul Benedict, Maureen Sue Levin, Darlene Levin, Ryan Holihan, Steven M. Martin, Tony Azito, Whit Hertford, Michael Hittesdorf, Lela Ivey, Patty Maloney and Allegra Kent as Cousin Ophelia Addams * Narrated by: Christopher Plummer * Music And Lyrics by: Danny Elfman * Original Score by: Danny Elfman * Executive Producers: Denise DiNovi, Paul Sabella * Produced by: Bob Clampett and Tim Burton * Based on the Characters Created by: Charles Addams * Story by: Tim Burton and Caroline Thompson * Screenplay by: Caroline Thompson * Directed by: Henry Selick Ending Credits * Director of Photography: Pete Kozachik * Visual Consultant: Rick Heinrich * Production Designer: Rick Heinricks * Art Director: Deane Taylor * Associate Producer: Danny Elfman * Editor: Stan Webb * Story Supervisor: Joe Ranft * Story: Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill, Bob Pauley, Steve Moore, Mike Mitchell, Ed Gombert, Gary Trousdale, Chris Sanders, Brenda Chapman, Will Finn, Glen Keane, Robert Lence, Vance Gerry, Kirk Wise, Miguel Domingo Cachuela, Jorgen Klubien, Bob Pauley, Steve Moore * Supervising Animators: Eric Leighton, Rich Quade, Ash Brannon, Randy Cartwright, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Rebecca Rees * Character Animators: Anthony Scott, Michael Belzer, Trey Thomas, Justin Kohn, Christopher Gilligan, Richard C. Zimmerman, Stephen A. Buckley, Guionne Leroy, Michael W. Johnson, Josephine T. Huang, Daniel K. Mason, Paul Berry, Kent Burton, Tom St. Amand, Webster Colcord, Chuck Duke, Timothy Hittle, Owen Klatte, Angie Glocka, Eric Leighton, Joel Fletcher, Kim Blanchette, Loyd Price, Stephen A. Buckley, Brain Hansen, Matt Palmer, Chris Tichborne, Tim Allen, Phil Dale, Brain Demoskoff, Drew Lightfoot * Assistant Animators: Charlotte Worsaae, Pete Dodd, Jo Chalkley, Mark Waring, Anthony Farquhar-Smith, Malcolm Lamont, Chris Stenner, Brad Schiff, Tim Watts, Jason Stalman, Tobias Fouracre, Jens Jonathan Gulliksen, Antony Elworthy, Mike Cottee, Stefano Cassini, Chris Tootell, Alan Simpson, Caron Creed, Alain Costa, Raul Garcia, Brigitte Hartley, Greg Manwaring, Colin White, Marc Gordon-Bates, Brent Odell, Mike Swindall, Chuck Gammage, Peter Western, Gary Mudd, Dave Spafford * Additional Animators: Harry Walton, Paul W. Jessel, Michael W. Johnson, Ken Willard, Daniel Mason * Staff Assistants: Caroline Hamann, Oliver Smyth * Animation Rig Engineer: George Wong * Assistant Animation Rigger: Michael W. Johnson * Apprentice Animator: Lana Bernberg * Sculptors: Norm DeCarlo, Shelley Daniels, Greg Dykstra, Randal M. Dutra, Jerome E. Ranft, Damon Bard, Kemela B. Portuges * Camera Operators: Jo L. Carson, Pat Sweeney, Brain Van't Hul, Carl Miller, Jim Aupperle, Ray Gilbert, Richard E. Lehmann, Eric Swenson, David M. Hanks, Chris Peterson, Selwyn Eddy III, Timothy B. Gales, James "JR" Russell, Jason Leonard Robert Buske * Assistants: Eduardo Navarro, Kirk D. Scott, Mike Bienstock, David Janssen, Patrick Lin, Matthew White, Chris Peterson, Cameron Noble, Micheal Bienstork, James Matlosz, Sara Mast, Mark Kohr, Sara Mast, Derek N. Prusak, Joel Steiner, Michael D. Hardwick, Andrew Lawless, Anthony Jacques, Scott Randall-Smith, Andrew Davidson, Rich McKay, Shawn Brennan, John Nolan * Armature Supervisor: Tom St. Amand * Armature Engineers: Armature Engineers: Daniel Campbell, Merrick Cheney, David Eugene Mesloh, Rodney Morgan, Marc Ribaud, Blair Clark, Merrick Cheney, Chris Rand, Eben Stromquist, Bart Trickel, Carol Ashen, Amanda Xanthe Barnes, Maggie Beamer, Robert Alvarez, Brad Case, David Concepcion * Assistant Armatures/Additional Armatures: Lionel Ivan Orozco, Jesse Cosio, Charlie Downs, Robert Goe, Dan Hunn, Glen Kennedy, Ernesto Lopez * Mold Maker Supervisor: John A. Reed III * Mold Makers: Victoria B. Lewis, Win Van Thillo, Erik Jensen, Rob Ronning, Michael Jobe, Jon Berg, Nancy Beiman, Istvan Majoros, Jon McClenahan, Mark Christiansen, Mike Bennett, Barry Anderson, Brenda Banks, Andre Knutson, Bob Tyler, Zeon Davush * Pattern Makers: Mark Buck, Mark "Rhode-Steve" Fiorenza, Isabella Kirkland, Martin Jacques Meunier, Debbie Du Bois, Serge Michaels, Lorraine Marue, Jim Hickey, Bill Proctor, Floro Dery * Mold Maker Assistants: Mike Grivett, Tony Preciado, Danny Brittain, Sally Burden, Lisa Corcoran, Claire Dame, Claire Dorey, Bill Evans * Character Fabrication Supervisor: Bonita De Carol * Character Fabrications: Lauren Vogt, Elise Robertson, Elizabeth Jennings, Jeff Brewer, Valerie Sofranko-Banks, Grece Murphy, Facundo Rabaudi, Michael Wick, Margot Hale, Barbara Kossy, David Chong * Set Construction Supervisor: Lee Bo Henry * Set Designers: Dawn Swiderski, Don Weinger * Set Designer & Dressing Supervisor: Gregg Olsson * Background Design: B.J. Fredrickson * Set Construction Foreman: Tom Proost, Phil Brotherton, Junior Lookinland, Fon Davis, Benjamin Nichols * Set Construction Sculptor: Loren Gitthens * Set Foreman: Tom Proost * Shop Dog: Marble * Set Builders: Thomas Cook, Phil Cummings, Lee Mishkin, Kathy Castillo, James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno * Set Dressers: Gretchen Scharfenberg, Joel Friesch, Mary Ann Green, Paddy Hefferman, Brian Holmes, Julie Samantha Howell * Lead Scenic: Robert Cook, B.J. Fredrickson * Scenic Artists: Linda Overbey, Jennifer Clinard, Peggy Hrastar, Loren Hillman, Philip Cusick, Alessandro Palladini, Robin Cooper, Judith Moman, Peggy Hrastar, Loren Hillman-Morgan, Elizabeth Jennings, Steven J. Walton * Assistant Scenic: Diane M. Godfrey-Weinkauf * Model Shop Supervisor: Mitch Romanauski * Model Makers: Paula Lucchesi, Marc Ribaud, Joel Friesch, Bill Boes, Jeff Brewer, Nick Bogle, Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Ellen Woodbury, Jorgen Klubien, Geefwee Boedoe, Barry Temple * Assistant Model Makers: James A. Innes, Bernie LeRoy, Jamie Lynch, Sarah Malthouse, Jerome Ranft, Rebecca House, Pamela Kibbee, Aaron Kohr * Set Dressers: Natalie O. Roth, Jeni Ryan * Assistant Art Directors: Kendal Cornkhite, Kelly Adam Asbury, Bill Boes * Artistic Coordinator: Allison Abbate * Production Coordinator: Jill Ruzicka * Character Design: Dan Haskett, Chris Buck, Kevin Lima, Ed Gombert, Glen Keane, Andreas Deja, Philo Barnhart * Additional Character Design: David Cutler, Barry Jackson, Jorgen Klubein * Character Sculptures: Ruben Procopio * Visual Development: Bruce Morris, Kelly A. Asbury, Andy Gaskill, Rowland B. Wilson, Chris Van Allsburg, A. Kendall O'Connor, Gary Eggleston, Doug Lefler, Kay Nielsen * Production Accountant: Kevin Reher * Production Coordinator: George Young * Assistant Artistic Coordinator: Shane Francis * Assistant Production Coordinator: Kat Miller * Assistant To Producer/Director: Gisela Hermeling * Assistant Accountant: Jenny Spamer * Stage Coordinator: Alia Almeida Agha * Stage Manager: Robert Anderson * Production Assistants: Daniel Campbell, Susan Alegria, Arianne Sutner, Jon Angle, Beth Lee Schneider, Denise Rottina, Kirk Scott, David Janssen * Production Runners: David Teller, Ila Abramson, David Burke * Facilities Production Assistant: Thomas Buchanan * Consulting Editor: Chris Lebenzon * Associate Editor: Edie Ichioka * Apprentice Editors: Andrea Biklian, Patti Tauscher, Jenny Oznowicz * Additional Editor: Micheal Kelly * Track Editor: Daniel Mason * Effects Animators: Jack Boyd, Mark Dindal, Kelvin Yasuda, Bill Berg * Additional Animation: Brian Clift, David Pacheco, David Stephan, Ellen Woodbury * Cel Painters: Daryl Carstensen, Michelle Urbano * Digital Effects Provided by: Walt Disney Feature Animation * Digital Effects Supervisor: Mark Dindal * Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg * Camera Manager: Rick Taylor * FX Color Timing And Paint: Phil Hetos * Ink and Paint and Final Check Supervisor: Phyllis Bird * Scene Planning Supervisor: Dave Thomson * Caps & FX Softwear Lead: Phyllis Bird * Caps Personnel: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Bill Branzer, Janet Bruce, Hortensia M. Casagran, Carmen Sanderson, Betty Stark, Gina Wootten, Penny Campsie, Ginni Mack, Paulino García DeMingo, Ruth Recinos, Eadie Hofmann, Saskia Raevouri, Tanya Moreau-Smith, Saskia Raevouri, Ray Owens, Ann Neale, Cindy Finn, Debbie Jorgensberg, Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother * Casting by: Mary Gail Artz and Barbera Cohen Cast (In Order of Apperance) * Anjelica Huston - Morticia Addam * Raul Julia - Gomez Addams * Christina Ricci - Wednesday Addams * Christopher Lloyd - Uncle Fester * Carel Struycken - Lurch * Jimmy Workman - Pugsley Addams * Judith Malina - Grandmama * Christopher Hart - Thing * Dana Ivey - Margaret Alford * John Franklin - Cousin Itt * Mercedes McNab - Girl Scout * Dan Hedaya - Tully Alford * Elizabeth Wilson - Dr. Greta Pinder-Schloss, Abigail Craven * Marc Shaiman - Conductor * Paul Benedict - Judge Womack * Maureen Sue Levin - Flora Amor * Darlene Levin - Fauna Amor * Ryan Holihan - Lumpy Addams * Steven M. Martin - Donald Addams * Tony Azito - Digit Addams * Whit Hertford - Tully Alford * Allegra Kent - Cousin Ophelia Addams * Michael Hittesdorf - Uncle Fester * Lela Ivey - Susan Firkins * Patty Maloney - Lois Addams * Kate McGregor-Stewart - Employment Agent * Victoria Hall - Swedish Blonde * Richard Tanner - Snake Charmer * Ryan Anderson - Uncle Fester * Eugene Jackson - One-Armed Bass Player * Additional Voices: Charlie Adler, Susan Blu, Corey Burton, Daws Butler, Ruth Buzzi, Townsend Coleman, Peter Cullen, Brian Cummings, Jim Cummings, Pat Fraley, Phil Hartman, Marilyn Lightstone, Tress MacNeille, Chuck McCann, Rob Paulsen, Will Ryan, Marilyn Schreffler, Hal Smith, Russi Taylor, Les Tremayne, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker, Ted Zeigler, Patric Zimmerman, Jack Angel, Vanna Bonta, Peter Greenwood, Marii Mak, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor * Additional Dialogue: Howard Ashman, Gerrit Graham, Samuel Graham & Chris Hubbell * San Francisco Casting: Hayes * Van Horn Casting: David Nelson * ADR Voice Casting: Barbera Harris Music * Songs Produced by: Danny Elfman * Songs Arranged by: Alan Menken * Supervising Music Editor: Kathleen Bennett * Music Editor: Charles Paley * Music Editing: Segue Music * Music Scoring Mixer: John Richards * Original Score Recorded and Mixed at: Evergreen Studios * Orchestrations by: Thomas Pasatieri, Philip Giffin * Orchestra Conducted by: J.A.C. Redford Musicians ** Tom Boyd · English Horn & Oboe Soloist ** Ethmer Roten · Flute ** James Thatcher · French Horn End Title Songs * "The One And Only" ** Preformed by: Chesney Hawkes ** Written by: Nik Kershaw Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Sara Duran * Post Production Administrator: Jeannine Berger * Post Production Assistant: Tracy Barber * Additional Optical Effects: Harry Walton/Image FX Michael Hinton/Interformat * Sound Editing: Weddington Productions * Supervising Sound Editors: Richard C. Franklin Jr., Louis L. Edemann, Gary A. Hecker * Sound Editors: Charles L. Campbell, P. Bruce Richardson, Nils C. Jensen, Leonard T. Geschke, G.C. 'Chuck' Neely, J. Chris Jargo * Original Dialogue Recording: Samuel Lehmer * Dubbing Recordists: Tim Webb, Tony Araki * ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Thomas Whiting * ADR Mixer: Thomas J. O'Connell * ADR Recordist: Rick Canelli * Assistant Sound Editor: Pamela G. Kimber * Asst. Sound Designer: Jason King * Processed Sound Effects: Alan Howarth, Melvin D. Neiman * Executive in Charge of Post Production for Sound: Ahmed Agrama, Óscar I. Díaz, Kent Harrison Hayes * Apprentice Sound Editor: Jack Nietzsche Jr. * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Ellen Heuer, Joe Sabella * Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff * Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound * Re-Recording Mixers: Terry Porter C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson, Elliot Tyson, Terry O'Bright * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes * Video Crew: Al Vasquez, Brian Jolley, David Jones * Video Engineer: Bryan J. Rusenko * Video Technician: Hugo Olguin, Jorge Alia * Motion Reference: Tandy Beal * Electric Consultant/Contractor: Mark Musumeci * Massage Therapist: Aisha Candrian * Photographer: Richard Downing * Sew It Fits: Alice Payton * Color Timers: Tom Shaffer, Dale E. Grahn * Negative Cutter: Theresa Repola Mohammed * Main Title Sequence Designed by: Robert Dawson * End Titles by: Pacific Title * Titles by: Buena Vista Optical * Titles & Opticals by: Cinema Research Corporation * Projection: Don Henry * Operations Manager: Robert Haro * Operations Coordinator: Bruce Portman * Poster Artist: John Alvin * Sound Reader: James Melton * Post Production Sound Coordinator: Fabiola Stevenson * China · Production Consultant: Lisa Atkinson * Studio Executive: Max Howard * Trainees: Dan Boulos, Ashley Brannon, Bob Bryan, Debbie DuBois, Natalie Franscioni, Ed Gutierrez, Brad Kuha, Serge Michaels, Pres Romanillos * Interns: Derick P. Arippol, David Barker, Andrew Birch, Jerome Cook, Andrew Davidson, Dina Hardy, Troy Harris, Ethan Marak, Syndi Pilar, Ann M. Rockwell, Jefferson Thomas, Cathy Whitney * Database for New York City Skyline Courtesy of Skidmore, Owings & Merrill * Additional Production Services Provided by: Disney MGM Studios Theme Park, Lake Buena Vista, Florida * Digital Film Recorders by: Celco, Constantine Engineering Laboratories Company * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Special Thanks to: Al Hyslop, Sharon Lerner, Emily Swenson, Leslie Raicer, Cher Jung, Allison Glass, Pat Mielke, Yvonne Doughty * Filmed in: Panavision * Color by: Motion Film Lab * Prints by: Technicolor® * Produced and Distributed on Eastman Film * No. 30790 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L. - C.I.O.-C.L.C. * © MCMXCI The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * This motion picture was created by Skellington Productions, Inc. for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. * Soundtrack Available on Cassete and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Touchwood Pacific Partners I Category:Silver Screen Partners IV Category:Bob Clampett Productions Category:Tim Burton Productions Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disney Category:Clampett-Burton Productions Category:Rated G Category:Walt Disney Stop-Motion Studios Category:Skellington Productions Category:Tim Burton Pictures